


We're Dating...And Pregnant Too!

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, college aged, future set, non asexual jughead, pregnant betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: Jughead learns he's about to be a father....and their friends learn he's back together with Betty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt given to me on my tumblr. Enjoy :)

Jughead found himself staring at his girlfriend with wide, panicked eyes, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. They had gotten back together only a few short months ago, finally realizing that they truly couldn’t stay away from one another, no matter how hard they tried. They were in their third year of college, and had been together since their sophomore year of high school. Jughead and Betty hadn't’ broken up often, but the few times they had, they were back together quick enough for all of their friends to roll their eyes in exasperation. Which is why, when they got back together a few months ago after only being broken up for a few days, they kept it private. Which is why he was staring at Betty in complete shock, because the news she just dropped on him --

“Pregnant?” He sputters with wide eyes while Betty nods, lips turned down into a frown, causing Jughead to lean forward and kiss her softly. “Give me a moment here to adjust before you frown,” he responds softly as she smiles. He finds himself sitting in front of Betty quietly for a few minutes, thinking everything through before looking at his girlfriend and smiling.

“I’m down with whatever you want to do,” he ends up stating and his heart races in his chest when Betty grins wide and open at him before throwing herself into his arms, giving him a passionate kiss when she can.

 

***

“There is one thing we’re going to have to do,” Betty whispers as she draws shapes on Jughead’s bare chest while they lay in bed. Jughead arches an eyebrow at his girlfriend, wondering what she thinks they’re going to have to do, waiting patiently.

“We’re going to have to tell our friends we’re back together,” she giggles and Jughead groans, knowing that what Betty wants, she’ll eventually end up getting. And telling their friends they’re back together -- before they tell her she’s pregnant? -- will definitely be number one. Jughead can’t help but laugh into Betty’s shoulder, which eventually turns into a groan and a shake of his head.

“They’re going to kill us,” he states simply while Betty only shrugs and smiles.

“Not when they learn I’m pregnant,’ she adds as he grins.

“They touch you, and I’ll kill  _ them _ .”

 

***   
It’s a few days later when Jughead and Betty can find time for all of their friends to be together. With college, you would think they wouldn’t be together in order to do this, but with the wonders of skype and video-chatting -- well, Jughead was super thankful that they weren’t all physically in the same room. The moment they appeared in the skype window together, all Jughead heard was Veronica and Archie making noise about how  _ of course  _ they were back together.

Which was when Betty decided to drop the bomb on them.

“I’m pregnant.” The video feeds were eerily still and silent as Jughead arched an eyebrow at his friends, wondering what they were thinking.

“How long have you two exactly been together for?” Cheryl questions while Kevin snorts and Betty blushes. Jughead notices Archie tilting his head as Veronica’s mouth drops open and Jughead can’t help but chuckle.

“A few months,” he responds for Betty as noises from everyone else are heard again. After the noises eventually die down, he’s not surprised when Kevin asks why they never mentioned it and he finds it hilarious when Betty gives him a look.

“Maybe because you mock us every time we do,” she snaps and Kevin looks apologetic as he cringe while the ladies smile sadly.

“Well, in the case, looks like we’re going to have to do some shopping!” Veronica states and Jughead tunes out from that point, thinking instead, what it’ll be like to be a  _ father _ .


End file.
